For Your Information!
by The OutsiderWeasleyJay
Summary: The Outsider cast has some things to clear .. Beware! *Disclaimer's are Inside, there are Different ones in each This story will be Updated Everyday with either 1 or 2 Requests are wanted so Please PM or Review them! Enjoy the story!*
1. Darry 1

**For Your Information!**

By: OutsiderWeasleyjay1

* * *

**Dear Reader's,**

Dear Reader's,

Just cause I read the Newspaper in my chair Once doesn't mean I have to do it All the time! Not every single Fan-fiction!

- A Pacing Darry

* * *

Hey Guys! It's OutsiderWeasleyJay here! This is an Idea that came to me after I read A ROTG Fan-Fiction like this. Why not do it for the Outsider's? There going to be Short and fun! You guy can Suggest some Topics and I'll TRY and Update this everyday!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsider's Sadly... If I did... Two-Bit would be Mine, Dally would be Monica's, Sodapop Would be Maddy's, Darry would be Allison's and Johnny would be Hannah. Sorry Ponyboy And Steve!


	2. Dally 1

For Your Information!

By: OutsiderWeasleyjay

* * *

Dear Reader's,

I DO NOT Sleep with Johnny! I swear! I have a girlfriends!

- A VERY Pissed Dally ghost

* * *

Oh Dally... I bet you do ;) Hey Guys! It's OutsiderWeasleyJay here! I love Dally and Johnny as a pair. (Sorry Hannah!) They are so cute! Idea's are needed.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsider's Sadly... If I did... Darry and Two-bit, Johnny and Dally, Soda and Steve would be dating! Sorry again Ponyboy XD


	3. Two-bit 1

For Your Information!

By: OutsiderWeasleyjay

* * *

Dear Reader's,

I have a Serious side! Didn't you see that when Ponyboy got sick?! But yet im the Jokester in ever single Fan-Fiction!

-Two-Bit (Who is Sober right now)

* * *

Hey Guys! It's OutsiderWeasleyJay here! This was Requested by: DarylDixon'sgirl1985! Thanks! Keep Requesting Guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsider's Sadly... If I did... Ponyboy would of been Blonde from the Beginning! He's so cute with Blonde hair! 33


	4. The Gang 1

For Your Information!

By: OutsiderWeasleyjay

* * *

Dear Reader's,

We do not let Random Girls stay at our house! We May save them (May) but if we just meet them... No! Why would we?! We also Hate Mary sues!

-The Gang

* * *

Hey Guys! It's OutsiderWeasleyJay here! This is my Second update of the day! (Im helping my Sister bake Donuts but i had time to update) This was Requested by: Just obsessed! And Guest. I kinda combined there Idea's together. Thanks for the idea but we need more! Oh and if you haven't noticed Read the Disclaimers! There different every time XD

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsider's Sadly... If I did...Johnny and Dally would still be alive! Why S.E Hinton... Why?!


	5. Steve 1

For Your Information!

By: OutsiderWeasleyjay1

* * *

Dear Reader's,

What's up with you guys and making me love Ponyboy?! I won't Love him.. None of this makes Sense! But Come on? He's annoying but cut me some Slack too! Im not the bad guy here! Jeez!

- A dumfounded and Angry Steve

* * *

Hey Guys! It's OutsiderWeasleyJay here! This is my First update of the day! I may post another one later. This was requested by: Guest. Thanks for all your ideas! I don't get Steve and Ponyboy Love story's, They hate each other? I Don't know. But People like them! Requests are wanted!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsider's Sadly... If I did... Soda and Steve would own a Gas station by there self! They Deserve it!


	6. Steve and Soda 1

For Your Information!

By: OutsiderWeasleyjay1

* * *

Dear Reader's,

How come we have every shift together? Yes were best friends but it gets Annoying! Gah! Theres Other people to work with!

-Soda and Steve

* * *

Hey Guys! It's OutsiderWeasleyJay here! This a quick update before school. This was requested by: Guest. Thanks for all your ideas but Requests are still wanted!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsider's Sadly... If I did... Greaser's would rule the world!


	7. The Curtis Brothers 1

For Your Information!

By: OutsiderWeasleyjay

* * *

Dear Reader's,

We do not have anymore Sibling's or Aunts or Any Family! It's not that hard to Understand! We most Defiantly do not have any Twins or Triples we don't know about... Or know.

-The Curtis Brothers

* * *

Hey Guys! It's OutsiderWeasleyJay here! This was an Update that I had time to do. Oh and thanks for your reviews! Free Donuts for all! This was Requested By Guest and DarylDixon'sgirl1985. The whole Sibling thing, I don't like it. I will Read some If it draws my Attention tho. I am still looking for ideas! It can be Funny, Sad, Mad!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsider's Sadly... If I did... Everyone Beware! The gang would be doing stuff they have never done before... Dating each other?! IDK... Maybe ;)


	8. Pony 1

For Your Information!

By: OutsiderWeasleyjay1

* * *

Dear Reader's,

I never did or will harm myself! Why would I hurt by brother's and friends in that way?

-Pony

Hey Guys! It's OutsiderWeasleyJay here! I can't stand cutting storys.. *Shivers* I can't read them. Thanks for guest for this idea. I actaully was going to do this soon also. xP Requests are wanted!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsider's Sadly... If I did... Buck would be sued or be in jail... Party's every weekend and people most likely dying of being Hungover? Yup.


	9. Johnny 1 (With Dally)

For Your Information!

By: OutsiderWeasleyjay1

* * *

Dear Reader's,

Im Dead! Im sorry but I'm happy where I am. I can't come back to life or anything... But I got Dally! Yay! I mean... Oh you know what I mean...

- A ghostly Johnny

What? Um... What he said... I think?

-Dally (Who is a ghost... And Sightly Confused)

* * *

Hey Guys! It's OutsiderWeasleyJay here! Hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for everyone who reviewed so far! And thanks for the requests! I can't name everyone off noW.. Theres so many! Requests are wanted! I love Dally and Johnny as a couple... Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsider's Sadly... If I did... Johnny would be a cheater... he has Two girls I know (Hannah and Michaela) Fighting over him. Shocking Little Ghost Johnny!


	10. Pony 2

For Your Information!

By: OutsiderWeasleyjay1

* * *

Dear Reader's,

Im not a Teenage Father! How in the world would the state let me keep the child and stay with my brothers?!

- Pony

* * *

Hey Guys! It's OutsiderWeasleyJay here! This is my 2nd Update today! As much as I love these... It confuses me! Im not sure about you guys tho. Thanks for all your Requests! I'm keeping track of them. Give me time to post them tho... I have over 30+ Request! But please Still Request! I love it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsider's Sadly...Greaser's would be everywhere!


	11. Steve and Soda 2

For Your Information!

By: OutsiderWeasleyjay1

* * *

Dear Reader's,

Were just friends... We swear! There's nothing going on between us!

- Steve and Soda

* * *

Hey Guys! It's OutsiderWeasleyJay here! Requests are wanted! Sorry for the late Update tonight and no Update Yesterday! I will post 2 today to make up for it! So check out the one after this!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsider's Sadly... If I did... Tim and Curly would be slashing tires all the time!


	12. The one (And Probably only) Curly

For Your Information!

By: OutsiderWeasleyjay1

* * *

Dear Reader's,

I'm not Tim's shadow! Im my own person! And I'm not a bad guy!

-Curly

* * *

Hey Guys! It's OutsiderWeasleyJay here! This was requested by Guest. This is my secoud update today so make sure you read the other one! :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders... If i did... The Dingo would be selling Free food!


	13. Two-bit 2

For Your Information!

By: OutsiderWeasleyjay1

* * *

Dear Reader's,

I only love blonde girls! I do not like Red or black haired girls or Brunettes! I will flirt with them sometimes (Mostly Blondes tho) But I will Never Date them!

-Two-bit... Who may or may not be drunk

* * *

Hey Guys! It's OutsiderWeasleyJay here! Hope you liked this! The ironic thing about that is that I'm Brunette and I love Two-bit... Oh well! Haha :)

You know the Routine! Request and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsider's Sadly... If I did...There would be no Socs!


End file.
